


情人

by FIR_button



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Interracial Relationship, M/M, Mother Complex, Nipple Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIR_button/pseuds/FIR_button
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Male Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 6





	情人

我来留学的第二年，在一家亚洲超市打工。从学校宿舍搬出来之后开支一下子猛涨，我犹豫着是否要跟父亲开口时，房东蒋姨将这份差事介绍给我，说是她远房表姐在招人，我没有多想就去了。

前半个月我都在做清点库存，登记之类的工作。我原本打算找到一份家教的兼职就尽快辞掉—老移⺠的地界总散发出腐朽的味道，跟货架上积的灰闻起来差不多—直到他出现。

他每次来只为买一种香芋雪糕，找到就直接去收银台结账，不多做停留。因为恰好是我母亲喜欢的口味，因此我印象很深。他时常穿着色调柔和且柔软而贴身的料子，例如毛衣或者棉 布t恤，一看⻅货架间露出的一截干净服帖的下摆，我就认出是他。

他行动的样子不像是在缺乏修缮的冰柜里翻找还没过期的雪糕的那种人，反而像是在酒窖里挑选红酒似的，姿态矜持又优雅，和这个水泥墙壁里的时空胶囊格格不入。

不过身上倒没有想象中那股昂贵的古⻰水味。

我是第四个礼拜才发现的，收银台的小李因为腹泻请假在家，收银台的位置暂时由我顶班。 经理托我给他带了几副大夫开的膏药和消⻝片，我进⻔时小李还在厕所里，我把东⻄放在桌上的水杯旁，招呼了一声之后我就走了，回去的路上只想着他毛衣下面柔软的胸脯。

这回我终于有机会和他说话了，我先问他:“你好吗?” 他顿了一下才微笑道:“不错，你怎么样?”显然是因为我是世界上唯一一个会和客人打招呼的亚洲超市收银员。

“不太好。”

我故意这样回答，因为这样他不得不追问:“发生什么了?”

我宁愿认为他抬起的眉头是出于真诚的关切。他确实是相当高尚的人，一位天使，问话时身体也细微地自然前倾。

我想说没有什么，我的每一天都是如此被阴云笼罩，但这未免显得太过无理取闹，于是只好回答:“我的狗死了。”

这下他湖水一般的眼睛里溢满了深切的同情，甚至靠过来给我了一个拥抱。我闻到柔顺剂的花香和某种木质的香气，从他V字的衣领里淡淡地飘出来。

他看起来像一个年轻父亲，孩子刚学会走路。也像某个富人同样尊贵的妻子。这两种特质同时存在。而他拥抱我的时候像一只被洗净、晒干的，香软的熊玩偶。我并没拥有过这样的东 ⻄，不过在读过的文字里经常看到这样的比喻，于是感受到那股温暖时也一下想起它。

我因窃喜而心潮澎湃，他如此纯真而热切，我担心起有别的什么人也利用这份善良。不能再等了。

小李的病情还没⻅好，我就一直这么干着。某一天他的⻋胎被人扎了，保险公司迟迟不来，这天我远远⻅到他的管家，他坐上那辆高级轿⻋离开了，原来那辆福特孤零零地呆在停⻋场 中间，一边歪下去。

又一天他如往常一样一进来就往冰柜那边去，然后悻悻而归，我叫住他，问怎么了，他说没有他要的那种雪糕了。我知道他指的是什么，告诉他可以留下地址和联系方式，补货后我们派人送过去。

几天之后我开着同乡兑给我的本田到了他家⻔口，副驾上放着一袋子香芋雪糕。

那果然是座气派的庄园，我开进围墙里之后一度担忧只能⻅到佣人，这种忧虑在看到他站在台阶上冲我问好时消散了。

他穿着一件褪色的印花t恤，显然是被当作了睡衣，每个褶皱都贴合他身体的轮廓。他接过袋子时我控制不住自己，忍不住抓住他的手，问他能不能请我进去喝口水。

他惊讶地看着我，然后答应了，也许是我看起来足够可怜。于是我跟着他走进这座气派的宅邸里，他到厨房放好雪糕，然后接了一杯水给我，给自己倒了牛奶。

“我喜欢有一些味道的。”他微笑。 我知道我盯着他喉咙的视线过于明目张胆了，他视线移到地上，转过身背对我，像个邀请一样。 他抓起牛奶，喉结滚动，放回桌上，提出送我出⻔，接着自顾自地往外走。

也许这就是一个邀请。我从后面贴上去的时候想，他那富有又忙碌的丈夫此时一定不在家里，而一个男人应当懂得领会这种暗示。

“你闻起来真好。” 我亲吻他脖子的时候这样呢喃道。他挣开我，又被我拉回来，结实紧绷的胳膊像雕塑一样优美又无用。他没有在认真地反抗，一个拥有大卫的身体的人怎么可能缺乏这点力量呢?

我以那样的姿势抱着他，他丰满的胸脯塞满了我的手掌，圆鼓鼓的屁股顶在我的下身上。 我向下抚摸他的大腿，舔吻他的皮肤，吸了满腔潮湿的体香。

他突然像触了电一样挣开我，我跪在地上，脸颊贴在他的髋⻣边流泪。

“救救我，求你。”

我的天使仍记得和我保持距离，但他的怒容已经融化下来了。

“你怎么敢?”

“求求你。”我低声哀求，“我没有办法了。我看不起医生，也没钱找妓女。”

“到底怎么回事?”

我告诉他我因为性瘾被家人放逐的故事，传统的东方家庭将这种病症视为恶⻤上身，我流落到这里，投靠移⺠多年的远房亲戚。他相信了，这似乎满足他对异域的想象。

他搂着我，像安慰自己的孩子一样把我的头安置在自己胸口。我想起一幅画，南方的贵妇人把一个黑奴按在她的胸口，那怀抱不比我的天使更温暖。妇人不会给她的奴隶自由，因为她要作为慈善的家⻓照顾他，离开她他就会被残酷的社会给吞噬。我无法离开我的天使，但我也只有从他那里才能获得真正的自由。

他安抚地拍着我的后背，我轻轻一推，他就倒在地上，任由我像匍匐的婴儿一样爬到他身 上。我母亲是个瘦小的女人，这是我第一次如此贴近一对饱满而鼓涨的胸部。他的乳头挺立着，撑起胸前的布料，他露出羞怯而怜爱的神情看着我用阴茎的顶端戳弄他充血的乳头，像母亲看自己胡闹的孩子。那不应该有什么过分的快感，我怀疑他只是因为被用脏东⻄凌辱的 错觉而兴奋了。

我的下身在他乳沟里滑动的时候他羞耻得闭上眼睛，又不安地睁开。前液溅在他的嘴唇上， 使得他湿润的睫毛颤动。

他允许我掐他的乳头，那东⻄过于淫乱了，我怀疑有奶水渗出来，弄得我的手指湿湿黏黏的。我每次用力蹂躏那个小巧的⻝具，他喉咙里就冒出乱七八糟的细小呻吟，挺起胸来请求更多。

我的天使狂乱地叫着，连被我用精液涂了满脸都没意识到，自己疯狂地揪起另一边的乳头玩弄着，直到浑身剧烈地震颤了几下，泄在汗湿的家居裤里。

他以那样美丽的姿态摊开在地板上，胸前和脸上都布满白浊，我用舌头替他清理干净胸口，他因为我触碰到乳头而呜咽一声，胯⻣难耐地扭了一下。

那天晚上他丈夫回到家，他看起来年纪更大一些，显然忙碌而事业有成。他将我介绍给那个男人，成年之前最后一段日子里他决定收留我，他的丈夫对此没什么意⻅。又过了一阵子， 他成了我的养父。

夜晚我趴在主卧⻔前听他淫乱的叫声。他哭喊着请求“爸爸”射给他，让他怀􏰀，我的胃因此揪作一团。

但白天我有专属的母乳，由他用手，奶子，臀缝，大腿来替我缓解病症。午后我们躺在温暖的阳光里，我依偎在他厚实的胸膛上，贪婪地吸吮他红肿的乳头，在他情迷意乱的时候偷偷将手指伸进后穴里搅弄。

有时他会在丈夫睡着之后来到我的房间，哄我睡觉，身上只有清爽的沐浴乳味，但我知道他的屁股里塞着肛塞，里面盛着满满的种子。

有时候我在饭桌上不小心和另一位养父对视，感觉他似乎看穿了我的秘密。

我的“病”还没治好，父亲便急病去了，外婆打电话叫我回去争夺自己的那份，我觉得可笑， 母亲死时她并未通知我，但依然回去了，走之前他仍不让我用他的后穴，我几乎以为他是怕我不回来才用这个勾住我。

父亲的妻子没有给我好脸色，想也当然，她的孩子一脸冷漠，不像是恨我，但也绝不想和我接触。这个年纪的人理应没有遗嘱，如果不请律师来争，大概什么都得不到，不过至少信托基金里的钱够我读完大学。此时我心思全在那座远离尘世的庄园里，只想早早办完事回去。

然而父亲的律师来时却从公文包里掏出遗嘱，⻓⻓的一列不动产全归他的妻子和婚生子，存款和理财也同样。唯独公司的股份全数赠与给我，他的妻子歇斯底里地叫起来，责骂律师。 律师请她安静，在嘈杂的背景中把一段父亲留给我的录音交给我。

我听完后忍不住笑—我和母亲果然是一样的人。 之后事情一轮接着一轮，我抽空发消息给他说暂时无法回去，他没有回复，我的一⻔心思只扑在站稳脚跟上，渐渐忘记这件事。

过了几年之后我因为公务来到这个国家，偶然看到香芋雪糕，便顺道回到原来的城市，那座庄园还在，不过早就易主，我打听不到他的下落。幸好另一位养父是一位体面的生意人，我很容易就找到他，借口商务合作约在茶餐厅⻅面。

我仍然不喜欢这样的地方，但⻝物很合心意，他⻅到我时怔愣了一下，没有掩饰自己的讶异。

我们说了两句便无旧可叙，我直截了当地问:“他在哪儿?”

  
他抿了一口茶:“离开了。” 我再追问也没有更多线索，最后我找到他曾经的助理，她那里还有过去管家的联系方式。 管家先生在电话里告诉我:“先生把他送给一位朋友了。”

我改签了机票，去拜访了养父那位朋友，一个出版商兼收藏家。他显然不清楚我所为何事， 但很乐意接待一位年轻的新贵。

我们在书房谈话时他从走廊经过，看起来和从前没什么区别。我现在已经了解养父大概也不是他的第一任丈夫，管家告诉我养父有许多朋友，他们都非常喜欢他。

出版商得知我是因仰慕他的手稿收藏而来，十分自得，我们在书房里泡了一个下午，他把一 件件精心保存的藏品拿出来展示给我。

晚餐时他坐在出版商的身边，以得体的方式招待我。我请他帮我倒一杯牛奶，玻璃杯在指尖 打滑，把乳白的液体尽数洒在他胸口上，湿透的布料显出胴体的轮廓。

我连声道歉，伸手替他擦拭，在主人看不⻅的⻆度隔着餐巾揉捏他的胸部。他压抑住一声喘 息，给了我一个愤懑的眼神。

过后我时常来拜访，和出版商的关系逾渐亲密，他对我毫不设防。我在他豪宅的厨房里用手指奸淫过他的情人，在游艇的甲板上把那个荡妇舔弄到高潮。

不久我不幸的朋友被IRS缠上，显然他选择的避税天堂不是真的天堂，我尽最大努力为他提供资金上的帮助，然而检方设法拿到了确实的证据，最好的律师也没能为他彻底免去牢狱之灾。出版商将情人托付给我，我承诺替朋友找出内⻤，之后带着他回到家。

进了我的公寓之后他迫不及待地靠过来，炽热的躯体紧贴着我，似乎想念这些太久。 但他还没有明白，他已经不值得我的爱了。

他因为得不到我的回应而懊恼，愤怒，悲伤，哀求，他诉说我离开后的孤独，用柔嫩的胸贴着我的后背磨蹭，拉着我的手请求我摸摸它。

最后我不耐烦地打断他，轻抚他的脸颊，告诉他:不要紧，我也有时常来拜访我的朋友，他们会喜欢你的。

他抿着嘴不再辩解，之后我的公寓里与多养了一只动物没有什么区别，偶尔我们的视线对上，我会去抚弄他的脖颈，插进他的后穴里搅弄几下，除此之外我仍是一人居住。

我的朋友们对他感到新奇，塞满他的􏰁洞时问我从哪里弄来的，我只说是母亲留给我的，他们心里奇怪，可绝不会追问。

我再去看那双湖水一样的眼眸，此时已经找不到光了


End file.
